Technical advances in recent years have made videoconferencing and teleconferencing a cost effective and increasingly wide spread alternative to physical face-to-face meetings. In light of the increasing costs of travel and some safety concerns, enterprises and individuals conduct more and more of their business in a virtual manner. In a typical videoconference or teleconference experience, a participant transmits and receives audio and video signals to and from the other participants. While convenient, conventional conferencing solutions have several shortcomings.